Block Game Romances
Block game romances. (Written by Merick) A young man named block was playing an anarchy server one day. This man happens to be at the same time as the centurion. The centurion needing members invited him to the Imperials. This young man helped the Imperials out allot on the server and moved his way up to a Captain rank in the Empire. Being a high rank in the Empire he decided to start his own base. He was looking for people to join his base so he joined a voice call with 2 people in it. This voice call contained 2 people. A non-imperial, and an Imperial. That Imperial happens to be the centurion of the server. The other non-imperial in the chat was being recruited to the Empire. This recruit happens to be a female player. The young man instantly likes this female due to the limited contact he has in real life with females, which is sadly the case with most people on these servers. He invited her to the Imperial recruit base and helped her get gear and build a house. The young man instantly trusted this female. The female was ranked up by him to higher ranks to make her feel better. By doing this the female had access to more bases. She accumulated many bases on that server. The young man finally got access to the Main base. Which was heavily locked off. He invited her to look when no main base members were online. She left the base as promised and the young man thought there would be no consequences to what he had just done. The centurion of this server got into the group voice chat as they were flirting in chat. The centurion asked why there were items missing at the base and why there was a house built. The young man freaked out! In a panic, he said he had built them. The centurion knew he had invited the female to the base. 4:21] Being a nice person the centurion kept them both at the base after them saying it was an accidental leak. Fast forward 40 days later and there was an argument between the couple. The female was asked by a friend to inside the base.In anger, she did so. The Imperial base was griefed by them and she was killed in the progress. With all of the Imperial bases griefed on the server, the division was forced to restart. The imperial government tried to cover this up but the damage was already done. This is why you do not jump ranks, (give people ranks they don’t deserve and not in the order or with enough points). (Merick) This is based on a true story, both members were removed from the group. Merick was the Emperor at the time. The couple, however, apparently still together, or at least friends. Also in the real story, they were invited back to the group after since it was apparently a mistake. This is why Imperial Higher-ups stress that you shouldn't jump players or trust anyone fully.